Dangerously In Love
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Axel is a vampire in a band called Obitus as the keyboardist. Roxas is a teenage cutter, when they meet after one of Axel's gigs, they meet face to face with temptation dripping from Roxas's arm. Well Axel save him? - hiatus
1. A Darkened World

**Author Notes:**

**The idea sort of came but I wrote it wrong at first. :\**

**Any who. This a vampire/cutter fic with the lovely AkuRoku. :)**

**The title is inspired off of _Beyonce.- Dangerously In love._ LOL.  
><strong>

**Hopefully you'll enjoy!~ **

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!**

* * *

><p><em>'I can't do this thing, called life without you.'<em>**  
><strong>

**. . .  
><strong>

I'd give a smile of every human in the stadium, it was beautiful to see the lights shine and brightly gleam, hearing the euphoria seep through me, and the light bliss that over took me. I loved this, I loved humanity, it was such a sweet feeling.

My name is Axel, and I'm a keyboardist in the band Obitus. Singer and lead guitarist is Demyx, drummer is Marluxia. And we were finishing off our European tour, which was pretty much great. Every time we performed it was like I was high; the scent of alcohol and sweat, maybe blood would linger heavily in the crowds of the screaming fans.

Who would of thought a vampire would be in a band, I'm no low-life bastard killing innocent people on a whim. I'm actually a great guy, if you wanna know.

Demyx was finishing the song, my fingers quickly tapping the keys, music flew into the crowd, my hair flying in my face rapidly. Shiny red like the blood pouring from the human skin, I licked my lips at how I was so damn thirsty. Sweat dripping from my skin, and when we were finished I felt like god, the screams; the piercing ringing of their beating hearts were enticing, instantly though a slate-haired from the back stage who was dating Demyx grabbed me from the stage. The others waved and followed right after, a women came out of no where and gave me a water bottle.

I took the cap off and drank from it, Zexion had no patients as he dragged me through the crowd and headed to our private room. The other band members also followed quickly, ignoring or pleasing the staff.

And when we came, Zexion pushed me into the room, Demyx was the last as he shut the door and locked it. I sat down on the leather black couch, slowly coughing and licking my top teeth that were slowly forming into sharper and agile fangs.

Marluxia who has long ruffled pink hair and light blue eyes. He wore black ripped jeans and white tank-top; he had passed me an all white bottle from the small refrigerator, the cold beverage heightened my senses as I knew exactly what it was. The others watched, which I gave a quick sneer and took the cap off, the bottle was filled with delicious red cold blood. A nicely coated lust over ran my mind, everything sorta blacked out once my lips had come to the top of the bottle and tipped it while all the fluid entered my wanting mouth.

I kept drinking as my throat was burning even though it was cold, it brought my entire body back to life a little more. I didn't feel hot like when I was on stage, but more stronger and better. Once the last drop entered my mouth I placed the bottle next to me on the leather couch, they all stared at me, waiting if I'd flip for more but I wasn't that naive, and every time I tell them that, they don't listen.

_Out of these people._

Demyx is my best friend; dirty blonde hair with a mullet, bright blue eyes and tan skin. He's very interested in music and loves to sing obviously, I told him I was a vampire when he was sixteen, now he's nineteen years old and is keeping my secret strong.

"Are you alright Ax, your.. eyes got kinda.. brighter" Demyx muttered uncomfortably in a low tone, he was just singing so he shouldn't be saying too much of course. I shrugged. "I'm fine Dem, no worries," I reassured him and everyone else in the room, Zexion sighed and sat on the armrest on the chair across from me.

Marluxia walked towards the refrigerator to get a soda, Demyx was leaning against the door. We had all formed the band at least a two years ago, and maybe this is such a good time to do something like this, for almost a century it's been boring. And when I had met Demyx everything changed, everyone in the room knew I was a vampire.

When I'm on stage to long staring and smelling the scent of thousands of humans, sweat and blood, alcohol and maybe something sweet like soda, it riles me up so badly that Zexion has to immediately pull me from the stage and take me back to the room. To have my fix, and since then I just wished I wasn't a vampire.

There were multiple knocks on the doors, which was obvious that the staff was there to annoy the fuck out of them. And I was still mildly thirsty, Zexion had noticed, he grabbed the white bottle and threw it to Marluxia who caught it and stashed it back into the refrigerator. I had to roll my eyes, the only place we can stash a container of blood in a damn small fridge.

Zexion was one of our staff members, but he was still Demyx's boyfriend. They have been dating for a year now, and lately they haven't been doing anything, staying so far away you can feel the tension of loss of sex.

"That was our last concert," Demyx started slowly, he looked at each and one of us and I could feel his heart beat from where I was standing, hands behind his back clenching hard as he bit sharply at his buttom lip.

"A year without each other should let the crowd settle for a bit," He said clearly, his heart rate had increased and I could tell he was in such anguish, I didn't blame him though. On tour for a year with all of us would have been hard to say goodbye for a few short months, he gave a weak smile.

"I really enjoyed us being together," Demyx's voice cracked which Zexion got up and quickly walked over to him, grabbing both of his hands into his own, they both looked in each others eyes, I smirked at their heart rates.

_Thump, t-thump. t-thump, t-thump, t-t-thump._

"We'll all be together again, don't worry alright," Zexion cooed with gentle kiss on Demyx's forehead, Demyx blushed and smiled lightly at his boyfriend. Marluxia sighed and sat down next to me, a bag of chips and the can of orange soda in his hands, taking a chip as he started to eat.

_Chomp, chomp, chomp, crunch..._

"I can't wait to get back to my girlfriend," Marluxia winked, which I took as creepy. I always thought he was more gay than straight, he seemed the type, not my type but still he didn't seem to be interested in any girl.

Larxene was her name, a very vicious women; more malevolent than any one I ever came across. Sure she's a pain in the ass, but she's one of the best people in my life.

"A-ve you anyomon?" Marluxia asked as he ate, food making his words making no sense but I could tell what he said, glancing at Zexion and Demyx who smiled heavenly at each other as if they were the only ones in the room.

"No, no one. In 300 years," I replied.

All I ever did was find more vampires, and sure I did find some but they wanted to conquer the human race. I didn't want to do nothing of the sort, and when I disappeared I was then called a traitor to vampires. Demyx was then my escape from the vampire society, and maybe the escape from my past, but not my escape from hunger.

**~Normal POV.~**

The darkened room sacred to the boy with blonde spiky hair and light blue eyes, that watered and poured. He sat on the floor of his bedroom, teeth clenching together hard as he gasp in pain from the sudden sting upon his skin.

A sharp straight but yet jagged mark had creased on his tan skin, bubbles red liquid flowed to the surface and trailed against his skin; faded dark and white lines from his previous times had smiled deafened underneath the blood.

Chest heaving from the breathing, arm fell to his side as his back hit the wall of his room. Everything he felt was terribly numb and was suppressed by the delicious pain and heat of the lines, the small lines that tell something of who the blonde was, and the pain he had endured each and everyday.

Tears painfully fell from his eyes, his unoccupied hand had wiped them away, holding thinning was a metallic weapon, blood smeared the glinting evil sleak razor.

"Roxas!" Someone had called from the other side of his bedroom door, he quickly got to his feet and made it to his door, blocking it so his younger cheerful brother Sora didn't have to witness this dangerous sin.

A turn of the knob, a light push then a knock came. "Are you coming down for supper?" He asked, Roxas tried to contain the hard pants, the terrible suspicious of Sora finding out was a nightmare that should never be thought of.

"Uh, y-e," He inhaled deeply, the metallic razor fell from his fingers, he stared at it, the light from underneath the door made it shine brighter, the blood smear is so enticing that it's hypnotizing to stare upon.

"Y-yea, I'll be down soon," He said to his brother, eyes not leaving the razor, his mouth had watered, heart pounding for the delicious heat, the yearning of the pain increased when his brother finally disappeared down the hall, this time he made sure to lock his door.

He took the razor in his fingers, smoothing over the blood that had spilled on the metal against his finger, he walked back to his bed and sat down against the bed post on the floor.

Again in that terrible rhythm, placed the sharp end of the razor against his already broken and bloodied skin, tore the skin over and over while his mind felt nothing but the numbing of the delicious heat that he himself doesn't know if he'll escape from.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<br>**

**Well there's the first chapter! :D**

Obitus: Is a latin word for- Darkness or something.

**_Reviews are appreciated. No flames please!_**


	2. A Lifestyle

**Author Notes:**

**OMG. It's been sooooo frickkkeen loong since I wrote this story! Seriously. :o**

**I'm sooo sorry for the long waiit! Gosh I'm an ass! LOL.**

**This chapter will have some more explanation on Axel's part, little on Roxas's.**

**Warning: A few swear words won't kill you. ;)**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

Two weeks after the world tour, Obitus was ready to take a long break from moving around, city to city. Axel leaned against the wall of the hotel they were in, it was elegant but more in the gothic type of place with the black curtains, white soft carpet and blood red beddings, the chandelier made it all the more glamorous.

Each band member had their own bedroom, besides Demyx and Zexion since they were dating and weren't conspicuous about their relationship.

Axel let our a sigh, licking his lips as his bright green eyes turned to the window, he hopped off the bed and walked over to the curtains, pushing them aside swiftly and unlocking the latch. He opened the window and let the cool night air hit his pale skin, he breathed it in and smiled pleasantly.

"Hey!" He turned to see Saix in a light blue flowered robe, partially opened and showing his bare chest, a grin plastered on his face as his blue hair dripped from his previous shower.

Axel waved, "Whats up? Are they making noise?" He said, meaning Zexion and Demyx but Saix shook his head and let out a laugh.

"No. But we're going to a bar to do one more gig," He informed, Axel sighed disappointedly, letting his spider length hand go through his soft spiked red hair.

"I thought we were done and going back home." Saix leaned against the door post. "We are Axel, it's just one gig, plus they said they'll give us free beer if we do a few songs."

Axel closed his eyes and flopped down onto his bed, "I don't want beer, it doesn't sustain the thirst.. It just makes me hungrier!" He growled, letting his fangs slowly come out at the thought of fresh, red delicious blood warming his taste buds.

Saix rolled his eyes at Axel's self-control. "We have more blood in the van and after the gig you can just go straight to it and drink yourself drunk.. Or however you get all.. riled up," Saix winked and left Axel to contemplate the idea.

Axel crawled up the bed and tore the covers open, he turned the lamp off, making the entire room dark besides the light from underneathe the door, he covered himself up with the blankets and hugged the pillow.

He closed his green eyes that shown venomously in the dark. Axel began to remember regretfully of his past, something he wanted to forget, he opened his eyes to the darkness.

Remincing when he was just a newborn, raised in a coven of vampires underneath the earth. They hid from the light that burned their already corpse like skin that somehow the darkness made beautiful. But we we're nothing but predator, luring in a our fateless prey to devour upon, something that was taught to Axel himself to live upon by the elders of the vampire society.

Blood sustains the beauty of the night, while the light of the sun shows humans our true forms of disgust. Axel's coven was destroyed by werewolves that were stil lingering in the woods far from the underground city. Axel - fortunately - was shipped off to a different location with almost twenty other newborns, the elders were not heard of and Axel lived alone for a few years.

He met a human named Ansem, who was intruiged with vampires and lycans. He had already tested a few experiments on lycans and they were able to control themselves of the transition into a wolf and to be able to blend into the human society. He had created a cure to the sunlight problem but not to the everlasting thirst he had for humans.

Decades past before he met other humans who were able to become his friends, of course he didn't trust none of them with his secret until one had found out he wasn't human. And that particular someone was Demyx, it was just a night out with friends and they were partying like any normal teenager, Axel who had stopped aging blended well with them.

Not until the thirst came back and he bit a human girl in the back of a bar, Demyx came to look for him and that's when he found out Axel was a vampire.. Or what he assumed he was a canablist.

It took Demyx a month to find Axel since Axel was scared Demyx would kill him, or tell someone. He fled to Hollow Bastion and thats where Demyx found him, telling him in a hurry he wasn't scared of him, and that he still wanted to be friends with him.

Around that time they met Siax, Marluxia and his girlfriend Larxene. The story of Demyx meeting Zexion.. Well it was all by accident, but Axel knew fate was never an accident. They met in a coffee cafe, Zexion was doing his college exams and Demyx was in there to grab an expresso and thats where he 'accidently' tripped and knocked Zexion out of his chair.

There was a verbal arguement, filled with a long apology and thats where the romance sparked.

How they became a band, Axel and Demyx came up with the idea. They told their future band mates about Axel being a vampire before asking them to be in a band, of course Demyx was doing all the talking and Axel just laughed at his friends reactions.

Thats where the band was born, Obitus.

**- SLAM -**

Axel jumped, his eyes darted towards his bedroom door, startled and slightly annoyed.

Demyx walked in with a bottle of whiskey in his right hand, no shirt but a pair of jeans and walking around barefoot. He smiled sheepishly at Axel before slamming the door shut and crawling in his bed.

"Dem... What the fuck are you doing?" Axel asked him in a deadpan tone, he could feel Demyx's arm wrap around his waist, his hand that was holding the whiskey was placed to Demyx's lips as he chugged the alcohol beverage as if it were water.

"Noooottthhhiiinnggg!" Demyx said before he began to giggle insanely, his arm slipping from his waist and spreading out on the bed. Axel raised his eyebrow at Demyx's drunk form, having the urge to kick his bestfriend off his bed and drag him from his room.

"Where's Zexion, Dem?" Wondering why the slate-haired manager hasn't come looking for his wandering boyfriend.

Demyx sighs. "He d-didn't.. want to drink with me!"

Axel pushed his limp arm away from his side and laid down on the pillow. It was silent besides Demyx drinking the booze in his hand, until the one thing that came to Demyx's head like always.

"Why do you get a room and a bed? You don't sleep... Vampires can't sleep..."

Axel turned his head and glared heavily.

"Shut up Demyx. Just go to sleep."

_..._

**_ToBeContinued._**

* * *

><p><em>a.u: Yeah. Here it is. :)<em>

_Demyx's part wasn't suppose to be written in but I wanted too. I'm no good with drunk slurring. LOL._

_Aha! Yeah. Hopefully the whole Axel bit was answered since he's a vampire in all._

_And vampires burn by the sun since they have no souls and are actually dead corpses..._

_Unlike Twilight who sparkle... LOL. (Don't kill him for that!)_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames pplleeaasee! _


	3. A Surprise

**Author Notes:  
><strong>

**Hey. Sorry for the long update. I haven't been looking at the older stories...  
><strong>

**Eh. Sucks right.**

**~ I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~,~<br>**

The next morning I woke up a lot more refreshed, my eyes fluttered opened painfully to my dark bedroom, my brain telling me to sleep. However I disobeyed and sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes and letting my hair fall into my face, my blonde bangs touching my cheeks in a soft manner. My eye lids were heavy from crying last night and before I could forget, I don't think they'd let me forget since the pain of the red slits on my arm are pulsing for attention.

I know then that I have to do something about this, so I flip the covers and hop off my bed, I make my way over to my dresser and on top were a bunch of random bracelets: skulls, black and white rubber bands with 'peace,' 'Love,' and a big happy face. I then pull on a bunch of black thin metallic bracelets that hide the scars.

I smiled triumphantly and opened the second drawer, I took out a black and purple striped shirt and black jeans, I place them on and grab a pair of white socks and I'm set for the day.

Opening my bedroom door, realizing it's quiet and I head downstairs to my escape. It's 7:30 in the morning, but that's fine, I only get to school in ten minutes. Sora skipped down the steps in a merry way with a bright smile on his face as his brown locks bounced with every step he took, he waved to me but that was all I got from me; not like I cared.

I sat down on the kitchen chair in front of the white table that was cleaned off by our mom who left earlier for work. He made his cereal that was Fruit Loops, smiled as he poured the milk and I simply watched with boredom, I munched thoughtlessly on a red and greenish apple that was juicy enough to my liking.

Before Sora sat down he leaned over the table and splatted his hand before me that startled me with the sound erupting, he moved back still smiling, took his metallic spoon and began scooping his colorful Fruit Loops and bringing them into his mouth.

The thing that was in Sora's hand was a slip of a rectangle paper. I turned it over and saw a logo of a concert I really liked, I looked up at Sora, my mouth dropping slightly and when he caught my shocked expression Sora burst into little fits of giggles.

"Where did you get these tickets to Obitus?" I asked him immediately.

Sora calmed himself down and said, "Riku has contacts and he was able to get passes for all three of us." He said rather dreamy, I knew then I was just a third-wheel while they have their date at my favorite band that was coming in the next town - Traverse Town.

I looked at the rectangle pass with the droopy black logo - Obitus. I cannot believe I was going to their concert, and it's tonight which makes it all the better. The third-wheel bit killed my moment of happiness but if I could get away from them when we get there, it's all good til we leave, hopefully Riku doesn't get Sora drunk during our time there, Sora's a light weight and it better not be a opportunity to fuck him on the way back.

I ate my apple as I traced the lines of the pass, looked at the logo in such happiness, but every moment I would rub my arm against the table just to remind myself that I had something to protect. I inhaled, looked over to Sora who drank up his milk and placed the bowl on the table.

"I'm done."

"Well lets go to school," I said in a drawl, getting up from the chair, throwing my apple core into the garbage and tucking the pass into my black jeans securely.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was the usual, annoying boring day at school and I may not look it but I was actually quite popular with the girls around here. Sora says it's because I brood like a romantic, but Riku says I brood more like a suicidal freak which I don't mind. Why I brought it up, a bunch of girls have been asking me out, even the same ones the previous day or previous hour. It's annoying to date someone, I can't even image it in my mind without having a headache.<p>

Sora walked with Riku, the silver haired senior with creamy green eyes and a superior act going for him. He didn't act superior but it pissed me off when he did. Sora smiled like the sunshine he was and Riku smiled as if he was holding the hand of his younger brother, however Sora was his boyfriend so that thought became rather disturbing.

"When are you going to start dating?" I suddenly looked over at Riku and Sora who stopped by the curve of the sidewalk. Shrugging my shoulders, never really thought of it, never will.

"Is it really any of your business?" I asked with a sneer, I wasn't in the mood right now. Stuffing my hands in my jean pockets as we walked home, Riku and Sora right away dropped the subject, thank god.

When we got home our parents weren't home yet, and so we got dressed because the concert for Obitus was tonight. Riku and Sora headed up stairs while I dropped my stuff in the kitchen and went upstairs as well.

Going into my room, I locked the door this time so no one would walk in when I do my business. I took my sweater off, I felt my body stiffen and slightly ache, I groaned as I took my bracelets off and looked at the blood underneath that was now dry.

Closing my eyes I dug my finger in the cut, opening it again before it could heal. The pain, the heat was agonizing and a gasp then brushed past my mouth, biting down I let go right away. Sitting down on my bed, I reached for my razor and in just a few minutes I slit my skin open at a fast speed, watching as my skin opened up and blood oozed out fast.

It was so memorizing, so tantalizing, something I couldn't forget. I love the color red so much I might be obsessed with it, leaning down towards my arm I licked the blood, the red heat that drowns my mind into possessive temptation.

Suddenly there was a knock, an interruption. "If you want Roxas you can take a shower, Obitus doesn't start until 6pm." I was some what satisfied but not completely.

"Y-Yeah! What are you and Riku going to do?" I asked through the door.

"Probably just make something or watch a movie." _Or make out on the couch._ Roxas predicted.

"Alright." My voice was sadly still shaken, still scared. Why I was scared, I had little idea why. Sora and Riku knew I scarred, my own parents knew but witnessing it actually happening bothered me. I felt like a drug dealer, or a bulimic, realizing everything I'm doing is wrong but I can't help it. I'm so fucking addicted to this pain, to this amazingly refreshing ...

I can't even describe how this makes me feel, it just makes everything go away. Everything, the pain of just being alive but even when I scar it makes me want to be alive which doesn't seem to make sense to me.

Oh wells. Closing my eyes, I fell back into my bed. Sleeping always feels better afterwards as well, Obitus well be the topping to my day.

**To be Continued.**


	4. Two Worlds Slowly Colliding

**. . .**

"Roxas! Roxas!" My name was loudly shouted by Riku, while he hits my door with his fist repeatedly. I sit up right away, grabbed a hold of my sweater and pulled it over my body, zipped it up and ran towards the door, I opened it up to see his really annoyed expression.

"Come on! We have to leave now," He stomped down the hall while I followed after, I noticed the time was five, we only had another hour to get to Traverse town. Clenching my teeth in wonder if we're going to be late, Sora was waiting rather patiently at the bottom of the stairs. He however smirked at Riku who only gave him a distant grunt.

"I told you he was a heavy sleeper." They clasped their hands together, I watched as we walked out of the house. I locked the door, then making my way over to Riku's truck and hopping in the back seat. Knowing some how this was going to be a long ride. And all I listened to was Sora's screamo music, or Riku's country music, they sometimes turned the music down and talked about random things: like cars, movies they watched or wanted to watch, cigarette smoke, their parents, the sky and the rest was a blur. My brother of course giggled like an insane fan girl and I couldn't of course resist not to roll my eyes at them both.

I wished half way to Traverse town to get into some car accident, but then I wouldn't see Obitus. So I prayed that my brother and Riku broke up, still I wouldn't see Obitus, so I prayed the last time for the both of them to shut the fuck up. They did for ten minutes and talked about school which was a completely boring subject so I disappeared into my imagination.

I imagined that I was at the concert, laughing, smiling, hoping for some guy to buy me a drink. It wouldn't matter if it was a chick either, so much easier to get since all guys think is sex and girls think a long lasting relationship or money.

I'm thinking too much of alcohol which doesn't bother me too much.

"When are we there?" I asked, bored out of my mind, taking the seat belt from around my waist and lying on the seats. They didn't even bothered to answer me, to caught up in their own conversation to care. I knew this was going to happen, third wheel sucked badly when all Sora does with Riku is giggle, kiss and try to be as lovey as he can even when he doesn't need to try. He obviously does love Riku, and Riku the same but if they could pay attention to other people than themselves, this agonizing car ride could go more smoothly.

Riku turned around. "Soon so shut up!" He hissed, my brother chuckled at my dismayed expression. Riku was such a jerk, I wanted to choke him so fucking badly but hey, if he dies then I'll never live it down from Sora who's a big baby on these sorts of things.

The rest of the drive was silent besides the music blasting the speakers. Sora opened his window and let the cold wind rush inside the car, I trembled as it touched against my skin, glaring for just a second then I closed my eyes, trying to relax the best I could.

My fingers rubbed against the pain in my arm, I dug my nail into the skin and beads of blood formed. Exhaling in relief, I felt a little better then I noticed from the window that we weren't on the road anymore but in a small town. I sat up and looked at the time on the radio.

It was six twenty. "Dude!" I yelled over the music, "We missed a song!"

Riku turned the music down, I could see his apparent glare through the rear view mirror. "I know Roxas. But if you hadn't fucking locked your bedroom door and fell asleep, we would have gotten here early." This perked my curiosity just the slightest.

"How long were you trying to wake me up?" I asked with an amused smile. Riku grunted without saying anything so I guessed for a while.

Riku drove down a lone road and when he parked randomly we all got out and I could see why he parked here by some curve. There were other cars lined up all down the street, grumbling anxiously I followed Riku and Sora as their joined hands intertwined.

The cool air outside was brisk and even, looking up at the sky and shining stars was some how a deep relief. The stars always twinkled like small diamonds embedded in darkness, never plucked from the seam, it was beautiful. Unlike the sight before me. Sora and Riku's shoulders were touching, hands holding tightly together and they were speaking so low but I could hear Sora giggling.

The flush of my brother was in my head. Rolling my eyes, I knew when we got to the building where they are hosting the band Obitus, I would ditch them. It was the only reasonable thing I could really do at this time then stay in their company.

We came upon the building, the music raging from inside and so we hurried to the front door. Gave our ID's, we were younger than most, under aged so sadly we couldn't drink. Walking in the dark hallway into a green lit room where tables were alined next to each other, merchandise of the bands name and other sorts were all over. I of course didn't have any money so I didn't dare look at the things I could have.

Sora and Riku stayed though, so I continued towards the heat of the music, and the crowd beyond that. I couldn't help the smile that stretched on my face, my heart raced fast as I felt the nostalgia. The crowd before me were a lot taller than I was, and I could barely see over them. After ten minutes of finding a place to sit, I sat in the back on a stool by the bar.

A women smiled down at me, she had blonde short hair and green eyes. She wore a skimpy black tank-top with spaghetti straps and black tight jeans with similar leather boots. She leaned in, "You look parched, do you want me to buy you a drink?" I wonder if she knew I was underage but hey, if this kind of opportunity popped up randomly it's not like I'm about to let it slip by.

I leaned in as well, close to her to smell something like strawberry perfume. "Sure." I didn't think she'd buy me five beers, wave her hand and walk into the crowd, I felt grateful for what she did, a huge relief.

Another ten minutes went by, my right hand holding a half empty beer, while my other was tapping against my knee that went with the rhythm of the music. Obitus had to be my favorite band; it was soothing even though it was not mostly rock music, the lyrics were barely sad nor happy, it shown emotion that was different from other bands.

I loved it. Closing my eyes and raising my hand that held the beer, the tip touching my lips as I tilted the bottle and the cool familiar liquid touched every inch of inside my mouth. Going down my throat smoothly, I chugged the rest of the beer and placed it back on the counter where four other empty beers resided.

"Roxas." I was taken from my euphoria, Sora suddenly shown up beside me with Riku, they were both sweating as if they were dancing in the mosh pit that was a few meters away from me.

"What?" I asked, almost yelling over the music, a few people glared but I ignored them.

"We'll leaving in twenty-minutes." Sora called out right before Riku began dragging him off through the crowd, I was quite surprised he hadn't noticed or said anything about the beers that were behind me on the counter.

Suddenly three girls sat next to me but their backs to me, I continued to listen to the music but their pestering voices and laughter were slightly irritating me.

"He's so cute!" One gushed, she squealed that was more of a screech.

"I like Axel.. No maybe Demyx.. I don't know." Another laughed, indecisive but still having a great time.

"I love Marluxia, his luscious hair is gorgeous!" She shrieked.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the adoring annoyance, stuffing my hands into my pockets of my sweater and walking through the crowd to get a better look at the band. Sure I knew who they were talking about, I was a fan as well but not to the point of obsession or adoration, I just loved the type of music they played.

The crowd was tight, heavy and a few times I was hit myself in the chest, side of the face and the gut. I almost knocked over a few drunks whom were standing in the middle making out. When I came to the far side in the shadows and looked at the singer, his eyes were closed, he was sweating and his hair that was styled in mullet was drooping to the side.

He was smiling. Enjoying possibly their last night of touring until the next few years, my eyes shifted to the drummer, Marluxia. His hair was undeniably a dark pink color with short curls that went past his shoulders and rested against them. The next was the keyboardist, he was more of the essential since their music co-exists with his talents and if he decided one day to get up a leave, Obitus would be no more which would be a huge shame.

His hair was a dark red, pulled back and spiky. He had striking green eyes that were some how illuminating from here. He was sweaty as well and for some reason he seemed as if he wasn't really here - in mental state. A large grin was plastered on his face, satisfied as his eyes never left the crowd, he licked his lips enticingly that was a bit disturbing.

Suddenly the lights went out, bringing me back to reality.

"Thank you very much for being our official last concert!" The lead, named Demyx called out in jolly tune. I noticed then the red head was pulled from the stage at the same time the lights went out, but the lead singer and the drummer weren't.

Shrugging I turned away, as everyone began to move from the stage and towards the bar, or outside there was a soothing country song that was turned on. While I was walking with the crowd outside, deciding to head back to the car and hoping that Sora and Riku went their. Instead the second I got outside I tripped over someone's foot.

I groaned while the few people who had tripped me chuckled, I couldn't help but growl. _Fucking bastards_. I felt something, a numbing sharp pain, I looked down and noticed a broken beer bottles in front of me, and their was a small sharp glass stuck in my arm that was now soaking the fabric.

"Damn.." I clenched my arm, my fingers touching both sides of the glass. I stumbled off to the other side of the building where it was mostly vacant, until I noticed someone in the dark chugging something but I ignored them so I could get the glass from my arm.

"Hey.. Are you alright?" .. He asked.

I continued to ignore, my eyes mostly on the glass going straight through the fabric and into my wrist. I inhaled deeply, closed my eyes tightly and pulled the glass from my wrist, throwing it to the ground. My back hit the wall behind me, I placed my hand over my wrist tightly even though it burned. It hurt a lot more than cutting myself.

"Fuck.." I muttered through my lips, cold mist fluttered from my lips.

I hadn't heard nor saw whom it was. The one that dropped the particular white bottle of suspicious dark red liquid that was now touching the white clear snow, he took his steps not in curiosity but I think.. Hunger.

And what I saw was dark red hair and lust filled green eyes that was staring strangely at my arm.

What I said was sort of a blur, "Can I help you?" I was suppose to sound mad, annoyed but instead my voice was more of a person on drugs, stuttering and slurred, I blame the alcohol but mostly the mysterious blonde female.

"No.." He said in a low deep voice, he had a trouble at speaking as he leaned down on one knee, his hand reaching for my own, his mouth watered while he licked his lips.

"But I think I can."

**...**

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Trembling In Undying Guilt

**_ . . .  
><em>**

_"But I can."_

What was I saying?

Blonde with dim blue eyes, pale skin that was recently stabbed by a glass and was now holding tightly on his wounded wrist. Damn.. Why would this happen right before a damn show..

My body sort of controlled itself, maybe it was the hunger that was commanding my brain to react to this kid. His blue eyes were hazy, he was staring straight at me as if what I was saying was a dream. Maybe if I went with that, he'll forget and I'll well too...

I felt this aching pain, my teeth slowly formed and in that brief moment I regretted ever coming outside for fresh air. I grabbed the kids wounded arm that was dripping with tasty, delicious hot blood. My mind exploded when my teeth and my mouth was warmed with the essence of this kid, I closed my eyes tightly and what I saw was some how disturbing.

Memories flashed before my eyes, this happened whenever I drink blood from the vein not a cooled bottle. This boy.. His name is Roxas, he came to Traverse town for the concert with his brother and his brother's best friend.. _Boyfriend.._

Depressed teenager, obsessed with cutting himself but everything else is a blur. I pulled away quickly, my eyes still closed as I breathed in and out hard. It's been a long time since I've taken someone's blood, since I've been able to see someone's memories as if they were my own. I opened my eyes and turned back to him, they mostly faint, humans.. Usually faint after seeing a vampire.. Who don't exist bite them.

And yet this boy was smiling, his eyes still hazy but was now more glossy than before.

"Can you.. Do that again?" He muttered, I was taken back. Wiping my mouth and chin from his blood, I felt a bit better after drinking blood. My impulses cooled down enough that I was able to pull his sleeve up and what I found was a collection of scars, they marked all over his arm to his elbow. Straight long, deep lines, some new, some faded, the glass - thank god didn't go all the way through his skin to his bone. I felt disgusted after noticing the two punctured marks on his wrist from my teeth that was now closed.

"Axel - We're going..." I looked to my right, my eyes widened to see the blonde streaked women with a smirk that stretched upon her pink pale lips. She let go of the back down that slammed shut, trudging up to me in her black leather boots, I felt a lot more guilty than I was a few seconds ago.

Crossing her arms over her chest. "The bottle didn't help so you had to suck on someone else," She chuckled, but I groaned and noticed that the blonde past out. I stood up straight, glaring at her.

"It's not how it looks.."

Shaking her head and biting her lip before tapping my chest with her manicured nail, "Sure it's not. A helpless boy with a bleeding wrist is now passed out and his blood is in your mouth.. Hmm."

I sighed, Larxene had a sadistic humor and it was exactly helping at the moment while I had a bleeding boy in front of me. To make matters worse Demyx, Marluxia and Zexion came piling outside. The first thing they noticed was the boy with the bleeding wrist, I couldn't help but groan because obviously it points to me.

Demyx stepped forward, his jaw dropped in astonishment. "Axel! Did you..."

I couldn't even look at him, nor the others. I was way to guilty at my sudden impulse that had taken control, my eyes shifted to the boy. He would freeze out here.

Larxene sighed, "The boy had a glass shard in his.. Wrist and Axel was out here and you know how he was riled up for blood. It was his impulse, surely it won't happen again." Looks like Larxene connected the dots very well, I bended down again before the boy and placed him into my arms. The sweet smell of his blood made my mouth dry but I ignored the impulse and looked at the others.

"His wrist needs to be patched up, we'll take him to the hotel and I'll send him home in a taxi." I told them, Demyx slumped his shoulders and gave a simple nod. So did the others, they cleared the way for me as we headed back into the building. Demyx came to my side, I knew he had questions but at the moment I wasn't in the mood to suddenly answer them.

Zexion told us he'd get the cloth and bandages for us while we head back to our private room. When he disappeared, Marluxia held the door open and we walked inside a small room with two leather benches, a large oval mirror on the far right side, two large tall plants on the left in separate corners.

Placing the boy down while his golden spikes fell to the side, he breathed normally. I walked to the far end of the room. Just to get away from his bloodied wrist that was drying up but was still some how still satisfying.

Marluxia slumped down on the second leather couch with Larxene, Demyx leaned against the wall not looking at me but had an apparent frown cast on his face.

"How can you do it?" Demyx asked, breaking the silence and my anxiety that was raging in my mind, giving me a slow and impending headache. Demyx was frowning which was very unnatural, he was usually a goofy and happy guy but I can understand how he's feeling. I drank the blood of a human and it's been years since I have. The last human blood I drank was Demyx, I made a promise with him that I wouldn't drink anyone's, I needed to control myself and just the scent of blood drove me crazy, broke my promise.

Clenching my teeth. I didn't dare make up some excuse that my impulse controlled me into it, that I couldn't control my body. I couldn't say that, it was horrible, and it was the cruel truth that myself am just a monster, a lingering shadow that devours on the light.

The door opened, Zexion walked in, he closed it and locked the door swiftly and headed towards the boy. He bent down on both knees, and began to clean the blood off his wrist. I closed my eyes tightly, turning away to the wall and resting my head against it. My heart - or whatever was beating inside of me was racing so fast that I was on high alert, surely my pupils were large as if I was smoking pot.

My canine teeth were sticking out firmly, ready to sink again in the human across from me who was sadly and unforgiving unconscious. It was my fault, I was so damn on edge that I left the room and slammed the door behind me. I headed outside of the building and stood there, glaring at the bloody piece of glass ten feet away from me, the white bottle five feet from me, spilled of red liquid that now had merged with the snow.

Kicking the bottle high in the air, higher than a human couldn't kick and a lot humanly possibly far. I was guessing five blocks or so, whoever would find it would think horrible of whoever was drinking it. Stuffing my hands into my dark black sweater and stride across the vacant alley way, hoping I could find the bottle before anyone else does.

I heard nothing, believing it hadn't hit anything like a car, house, or a person nor an animal. Maybe it fell into a yard or the empty street. I picked up my speed as I looked down each street, gritting my teeth as I kicked snow past and headed for the next block. Until I saw a male with black spiky hair picking up the white bottle and looking at it rather curiously.

"Hey that's mine!" I called out, he shifted his eyes and I stopped right away when I noticed his eyes that shined a yellow color, a smirk appearing. He looked like he was nineteen, maybe younger or so.

"Really.." He licked the tip where droplets of blood formed in ice sticking to the bottle helplessly.

Another vampire, this one might be a problem. He however tossed the bottle, I caught it quickly and when I looked back.. He was gone. This might be a problem, vampires that usually have yellow eyes are newborns and they have a tempting thirst for blood or play. And playing with a newborn is dangerous.

My phone rang suddenly, making me jump slightly. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and answered it right away, it was Demyx. I could hear him sigh over the phone, knowing he was still agitated at what I had done.

"Where did you go, the van's here to take us back to the hotel."

"Sorry.. I just went for a walk. I'll be back in ten minutes." I told him, gritting my teeth as I took a quick scan of the area of the rogue vampire but I saw nothing.

He wouldn't give up. Unless he goes and reports in to whoever changed him.

"Alright. By the way, the kid didn't wake up yet. Do you still want to take him with us?"

Golden spikes, dim blue eyes, the strained broken smile and the intense blood flashed through my mind, the words he spoke were numbing and gave me a slight headache as I headed down the alley.

"Uh. Yeah. I'll see you in ten." I hung up on him quickly. I was way too much on edge, I need to phone Saix.

Dialing his number right away and placing the phone to my ear, noticing a garbage bin and throwing the empty bottle inside. I wiped my hands on my sweater even though there was nothing there, I'm still feeling disgusted with myself.

"Hello." The groggy toned of the emotionless blue headed man in the phone spoke.

"We're coming back pretty soon. I need you to place a two or three bottles of blood in the fridge for me."

There was a short pause.

"Don't tell me you fed on some poor helpless fool?"

_Wow.. He knew already._ I sighed ungratefully, pinching my temple. "Uh.. Yeah.. Let's go with that."

There was then a longer pause until a rant filled with swears and allegations thrown through the phone and into my ear, I had to pull away until Saix had calmed down.

"Seriously what the fuck Axel! Who does that!?" He yelled again.

"Well me!" I yelled back, I was guilty enough, filled with stress over a small little human who already cuts his damn arms. Who asked if I could do it again, the fucking thought of him was making me feel more sick to my stomach.

"I'm not human Saix! If you haven't fucking noticed! Sometimes just.. Sometimes some idiot shows up with a glass stuck in his arm, I feed and find out he's a cutter! Blood, it's blood and that's all I think about, not the human.. Fuck.." I stopped, on the verge of crying but I hold it in the best I could, looking up at the dark sky with diamonds twinkling stars that don't make me feel better.

"I'm sorry.. Gosh, it's been a while since you've fed on a human. Well I'll get the blood ready for you alright. You can feed on it all night if you want. Just get back here." I gave a small nod even though he couldn't see it.

"Yeah.." I hung up, stuck my phone back into my pocket.

I hadn't noticed, I wouldn't even was the shadow lurking behind me a few feet away with the same menacing smile and yellow eyes that shined with little soul it used to have.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
